


Girl

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Girl

You closed the dishwasher for the second time today and felt your body droop as your final task of the day was complete. When Angel was on a run, exhaustion was a permanent feeling. The kitchen clock illuminated your late shift - 11:45. Had it really been four hours since the boys’ bedtime? You had been cleaning since they had gone to sleep. 

Your body felt heavy as you padded down the hallway, pausing at the boys’ bedroom. Cracking the door, you gazed upon their sleeping faces. Since you had met Angel, your life had been a wild ride - literally and figuratively. Seven years, three sweet babies, and what seemed like a lifetime of adventure. Closing the door as quietly as you could, you felt the day wearing heavy on your shoulders. The soft light of the bathroom puddled on the floor - illuminating your path to solitude. 

Turning the shower to hot, you let the water run as you stripped your clothes - tossing the day away. The droplets needled your skin as you turned in the water - warming you to combustion as you scraped your scalp, running conditioner through your coiled curls. The water washed over you - the lack of patience, the jelly stains, the hugs, and kisses - swirling down the drain as you rinsed your body. A shower at night helped you reset for the next day. It was your small attempt at self-care. 

The towel was plush against your skin as you dried off, rubbing your muscles as you put lotion on, sighing at the fact that your hands weren’t your husband’s. You missed Angel for so many reasons when he was gone, but you couldn’t deny his physical touch was at the top of the list. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You inhaled deeply - the shirt you chose still smelled like Angel. Cigarettes, musk, sandalwood - all man, all Angel, all yours. Sliding into the crisp sheets, your body gave up and your eyes fluttered as you tried your best to scroll through Facebook on your phone. The phone slid from your hand as your eyes shut - sleep overtaking your tired body. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creaky floor and the heavy footsteps woke you from your slumber.

“Papi, sshh, just lay down.” You pushed the comforter back - making space in your sleep for your child. A mother’s job is never done. 

You felt the bed dip as a larger frame than your son slid beside you - thick hands wrapping around your frame. Your drowsy eyes opened - staring at your husband. “Angel..? What are you doing here?” The rasp of sleep covered your voice as you melted into his body. “We got done early. I rode back as soon as I could. I missed you.” He pulled you roughly against him - his muscles rippling as he caressed your body. 

“Querida, you feel so good.” He growled in your ear as his hands slid under your sleep shirt, sliding over your stomach, his fingers tracing your breasts lightly. Your body arched - your ass rubbing against him as his lips found your neck, nipping and sucking your tender flesh. “Angel.” Your voice was breathless as you pulled away, rolling to your back as you pulled your shirt off - throwing it to the floor. 

Angel hovered over you - his eyes dark with lust as he drank you in. “How do you get more beautiful?” His finger trailed down your chest, tracing a path down to your belly button. Your curves were padded and your belly soft - your body had built three Reyes boys and each time, you were even more amazed at the magic you held inside. Angel’s lips captured yours - a soft, passionate kiss as his fingers slipped inside your panties, running over your slick heat. “Did you miss me, mama?” Angel’s signature smug grin creeped over his face as he slid a finger into you - your pussy clenching around his lone digit. “Can’t make yourself feel this good, can you?” He had another finger, curling them in you as strangled moans escaped your swollen lips. Angel’s free hand slid around your throat - pressing so gently as he edged you - his fingers sliding and out of you as you rolled your hips against his rigid palm. “That’s right, mami. Just like that.” He applied more pressure - your throat burning as you gushed on his hand, your pussy clenching his fingers as he rubbed your clit with expert touch. 

Your knees instinctively closed as Angel pulled back - erotically licking his fingers, “My favorite flavor.” You felt flush, even after all this time, some moments were too intimate for words. “Don’t be shy now.” He teased as he encouraged you to roll over, pulling your hips to meet his. The tip of his cock rested against your folds - achingly close to your wetness. Angel stayed still - watching as you opened yourself for him - sliding his length into your core - the stretch leaving you shuddering. 

“Fuck yourself.” He choked out the words as you looked back at him - your round ass bouncing against his hips. Watching Angel watch you fuck him was so intoxicating - his eyes glued to where your bodies connected, each thrust coating him with your arousal. His hands slid down your spine - leaving your skin buzzing under his touch. He pushed you down - your back arching dangerously as he took over, slamming into you again and again. 

Desperate, filthy noises filled the room as Angel held you down - fucking you into the mattress. “Fuck, this pussy, my pussy,” His admission punctuated with a harsh slap - your ass bouncing against his hand. “Take this dick, chula.” His fingers ran through your loose strands - pulling your neck back, your body electrified at the new angle. You felt the familiar ache as you pushed against him - forcing him to hit the same place over and over as you came again - his name spilling from your lips. Angel cursed in Spanish as he continue to fuck you - the overstimulation making tears prick your eyes as he rubbed your clit - your body caving to his touch. 

“Fuck, Angel.” Your hand pressed against his stomach - a weak attempt to push him back. “No, mami. Take it.” He locked your wrists under his hand as he pushed into you again, coating you with his seed. Tears rolled down your face as Angel let you fall softly on the bed. “Was it too good, mama?” The same self-approving smile on his face as he wiped your tears, kissing your forehead softly. 

Your eyes fluttered as you felt Angel wipe you gently with a warm cloth, pulling the comforter over your curved frame. He slid beside you - a tangle of limbs as your breathing slowed to a soft lull. He stared at your sleeping face - your features soft in the twilight. As sleep came for Angel, he rested his hand on your belly and dreamed of a little girl.


End file.
